The present invention relates to a stud welding device, and more particularly, to a welding guide used in such a welding device for determining a welding position.
For example, stud welding is used where studs for mounting window moldings on an automobile are welded onto the window frames. In such a case, the window frame comprises substantially vertical walls spaced from each other, and a substantially horizontal wall between the vertical walls to form a sidewardly directed substantially Z-shaped section. There is, therefore, a problem of interference between the vertical rearward wall and a shield or guide of a welding gun, such that a stud can be welded only at a certain distance from the vertical rearward wall. Furthermore, a narrower window frame is required for making automobiles in the smaller sizes. However, this cannot be accomplished, considering the above limitation of the stud welding position.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a stud welding device having a welding guide by which studs can be welded at a position close to the walls of a stepped work piece or base metal, and an atmosphere of shield gas can be formed.